


Walking Work Of Code

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: Zoë's determined to make the most of her holographic clothing.





	Walking Work Of Code

**Author's Note:**

> Arose from a discussion of how different companions would treat the Papal Mainframe's dress code.

"Ah," the Doctor said. "It sounds like Zoë's coming now." 

"It's about time," Jamie grumbled. "Why's it taken her so long? She's not usually the sort of lassie who takes her time dressing. And all she had to do this time was swallow a wee pill." 

"Well, quite..." the Doctor began, and broke off as Zoë came into the room. She was wearing, or appeared to be wearing, a full-length dress, with a dark grey cloak that streamed out horizontally behind her, as if blown in an unseen wind. The colour of the dress was hard to judge; it could have been orange or red, constantly flickering and glimmering like the embers of a fire. An undeniable halo hovered above her head, comprised of rainbow-coloured bands. 

"What on Earth d'ye think you're dressed as?" Jamie said, once he'd satisfied himself that his eyes weren't deceiving him. "Doctor, did you..." 

The Doctor shook his head. "That certainly wasn't what it said on the packet. Zoë, perhaps you'd care to explain?" 

Zoë turned to him, the cloak flicking round behind her in a way no physical fabric could have done. 

"Well, I took a quick look at the hologram emitter, and I found they'd left the debug interface active," she said. "It seems to be based on ACL. And there was a lot of unused memory, so I compiled a couple of simple image filters and patched them into the output channel." 

"Oh, aye," Jamie said. 

"Of course, it's only a proof of concept, really." 

The Doctor clasped his hands. "Well, you'll have to keep it like that now. There isn't time to change it." 

"Oh, I added a basic gesture interface too, so you can turn the optional features on and off." Zoë wiggled her fingers in midair. "What do you think?" 

"They'll not like that," Jamie said. "Yon halo's bad enough. You canna go in there with actual wings as well." 

"Quite." The Doctor solemnly shook his head. "And if you are trying to look like an angel you really don't need the necklace of goldfish. Or the helicopter rotors, for that matter."


End file.
